MISSING PRESUMED DEAD
by Ms Okie Dokie
Summary: Sam & Dean visit the small Montana town of Kalispell trying tohelp them solve the disappearance of a caretaker of the Conrad Mansion. Is it just a simple case of a girl running away or is there some deeper, sinister meaning behind her disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sam was hardly able to keep his extremely tired eyes open as he pushed the key home into the lock of the motel room door. After several efforts, he succeeded and pushed the door open and staggered through.

Without looking backwards, he headed for the nearest bed and fell onto it – expecting Dean to be right behind him. But before he could wonder what was keeping his brother, Sam drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Sam woke some hours later, his teeth were chattering uncontrollably. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the semi-darkness of the room. He slowly sat up; looking around the room and noticing the front door to the motel room was still wide open and where was his brother? "Dean?" He whispered, slowly getting off the bed.

Sam headed carefully towards the door – every muscle tensing up as he peered through the open door. He could just make out a vague dark shape sitting behind the steering wheel of the Impala.

Without another thought, he rushed towards the door of the classic car and yanked it open. "Dean!" he yelled, grabbing hold of his brother's shoulder.

Dean's eyes flew open as he instinctively put a clenched fist into Sam's midsection.

Sam doubled over and took a few staggering steps backward, ending up falling back on his butt and trying to regain his breath.

Dean climbed out of the car and stood before Sam, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Christ Sam! What the hell were you thinking?"

Sam took a few quick breaths before answering. "You…weren't in the…room. Thought you were…hurt or something."

Dean rubbed his tired eyes. "Jesus Sammy!" Sam struggled to his feet and staggered the few feet towards the motel room with Dean behind him.

Sam sat down on the bed. "Hell Dean! That really hurt!"

"Of course it did. You should know better than to wake me when I'm sleeping – especially when I'm having a dream like the one I was having." Dean smiled to himself. "Man! Lapdancing's way too cool!"

Despite the dull ache in his midsection, Sam also smiled. "Do you ever think with your upstairs brain?"

Dean shrugged. "Only when I have to." Dean stifled a yawn. "What time is it anyway?"

Sam glanced at his watch. "Just after 5."

"Well in that case," Dean walked to the other bed and sat down, kicking off his boots. I need more sleep and hopefully, get back to that dream." With that, Dean lay on the bed and closed his eyes and was soon back asleep.

Unable to go back to sleep himself, Sam decided to do some research to see if there was anything worth investigating although Dean had declared earlier that they were officially going to have a short break from hunting and kick back for a while.

Sam spent the next few hours scanning the web for anything that would be worth looking into and came across an article in a small Montana town newspaper with the headline reading:

_WHERE DID SHE GO?_

_Karla Hartford was hired to be a caretaker of the renowned landmark of the Conrad Mansion. Ms Hartford had been on the job for only a matter of four weeks and then last Saturday night whilst doing her rounds, she vanished without a trace. Police have no clues as to whereabouts of Ms Hartford._

_Her close friend, Felicity Morgan, reported Ms Hartford missing when she failed to return home from her graveyard shift at the Mansion. Police Chief Roger Hillier released a statement confirming that they had begun an intensive search of the grounds and surrounding area of the Conrad Mansion but no trace was found except for one of Ms Hartford's shoes._

_Ms Hartford is the last in a line of several disappearances that have occurred at Conrad Mansion over the past 20 years……_

The article went on to describe how each person that had disappeared was never heard from again and the cases had been closed. Sam could not believe that none of this had ever been investigated further before now. He read the rest of the article and then turned to look at his brother still asleep on the bed. "Dean!" He yelled.

Dean grunted and rolled over on the bed, facing away from Sam. "Lemme sleep." Came back as his muffled response.

"C'mon Dean, wake up! I think I may have something you need to see."

Dean turned his head to look at his brother, "Unless it's a huge plate of food or a hot chick, forget it Sammy."

"Seriously Dean, this could be worth looking into."

Dean sighed deeply and opened his eyes. "Am I going just a little nuts here or didn't I say last night that we needed a damn break?"

"Yeah, I know you did but this really needs to be checked out Dean." Sam continued. "There's this place in Montana……" Sam gave Dean the low-down. "So, what do you think?"

"And all that's left is one of her shoes? Well now, perhaps you just wanna play the Prince Charming type and find the foot that fits into the shoe! Better still, you probably wanna see if you can fit that shoe on your sasquatch foot, dearest Samantha!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Sam mumbled with a deep sigh.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed, stretching. "So Sammy, you really think this is worth looking into huh?"

"Yeah Dean, I do. This Conrad Mansion used to have some slave quarters and there's even been reports of shimmering images being seen walking the grounds at night. What if this Karla Hartford is still alive? And what if we don't go and investigate and she dies because of it? Dean, we gotta go and check this out."

Dean threw up his arms in resignation. "Okay, you win, Sammy. Montana here we come."

**Thanks so much for reading - I would really appeaciate hearing your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So how much farther 'til we hit town?" Dean asked turning down the volume on the cassette player.

"Not much further. Another hour maybe." Sam said consulting the road map.

"I tell you Sammy, if this turns out to be a wild goose chase, I'm gonna beat you down." Dean glanced sideways at his brother.

"I just feel that there's something in this one. Just for once will you trust me?" Sam said glaring at Dean.

"Whoa, calm down there tiger! Just yankin' ya chain is all." Dean chuckled. "You are so easy to take the bait Sammy!" Dean turned the music back up to extreme loud and began to sing along to AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_.

Just short of an hour later, they found themselves on the outskirts of the small town of Kalispell, Montana and happened upon the Motel 6 where they booked a room, then decided to head out to get a bite to eat.

They found a local hamburger joint and entered, sitting at a booth close to the door. They both scanned the menu.

"Hi there! Welcome to Sonny's Diner. Can I take your order?" Both Dean and Sam looked up from their menus.

"Well, hello there…." Dean's eyes travelled up to the waitresses face and then down to her tight t-shirt which held a badge stating her name was Danni. "Danni! I'll say you can take my order." Dean put on his patented Dean Winchester winning smile, making her blush considerably. "I'll have a cheeseburger with extra onions and fries and coffee."

Danni's color grew a deeper shade of red as she felt Dean's eyes straying over her body. With an unsteady hand, she wrote his order down and then turned her attention to Sam.

"I'll have the same without the onions." Sam smiled, feeling extremely sorry for her as her comfort level was invaded by Dean's intense and unwavering gaze. Without hesitation, she turned on her heel and scurried away from Dean's focus.

Dean turned to look at Sam. "I'm tellin' ya Sammy! This town is looking so good!" Dean rubbed his hands together and gave a little chuckle.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "My God Dean! Do you know just how uncomfortable you made that poor girl feel? You're such a pain! And impossible!"

Dean gave his brother a split watermelon grin. "Me? Nah! Once that nice little lady has hooked up with me…. Impossible will be wiped from her vocabulary forever!"

Sam was at a loss for an answer. His brother just could not or would not learn how to respect women!

They ate their meal in relative silence. Again Danni scurried to their table and left the bill for the meal and again headed back to the relative safety of the counter.

"What say we cruise by the Conrad Estate and take a look?" Dean said, as he fished for his wallet to pay the bill.

"Sure. Perhaps we can have a look around – get an idea of the place and come back after dark." Sam said.

"Take the keys and I'll pay the bill and be out shortly." Dean said.

"Dean, try not to upset that poor girl anymore." Sam tried his most pathetic pleading voice.

"Calm down Sammy." Dean smiled. "She'll be eating outta my hand by the time I've finished." Dean picked up the bill and sauntered over to the counter where Danni was slowly wiping over the surface. She looked up at Dean's approach, her smile faltering. Dean put the check on the table and placed some notes on top of it. "Thanks for the great meal." He smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it." She replied in a small voice.

"In fact, what say I come by again some time soon?" Dean once more put on his most winning and engaging smile.

Danni was beginning to melt in his presence. Her smile became brighter when she realised that this handsome stranger was in fact most interested in her. "That would be nice. I'll look forward to it."

As Dean left the diner, he turned back to Danni and winked at her.

**I would really appreciate your feedback thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They made their way back to their motel and spent the afternoon gathering any information regarding the Conrad Mansion.

As darkness fell, they made their way back to Sonny's Diner grabbing a bite to eat and Dean positively making poor Danni a quivering mess again. They consumed their food and then left to head back to the Conrad Mansion.

Sam and Dean stealthily made their way unseen up to the Mansion. "I'll check around the slave quarters. Why don't you go check around the back?" Dean whispered.

Sam nodded and quietly but quickly made his way around the back of the mansion.

Dean followed the path to the slave quarters, searching the undergrowth and peering through windows with a pencil flashlight. As he approached one of the buildings, he heard a twig snap not far behind him. He stopped and listened – no further noises so he then continued. Dean reached for the handle of the door and turned it, expecting it to be securely locked, but it opened easily. He slowly pushed open the door and shone his torch inside. The interior was sparse with only the bare essentials inside. _Simple but stylish_, he thought with the patented Dean Winchester sarcasm.

He proceeded inside shining his torch around. That was when he heard a loose floorboard behind him groan slightly as someone's foot made contact with it. Once more, he stopped. The muscles in this shoulders and arms became taut and ready. Clenching his fist, he readied himself for a fight. He turned quickly, shining the torch on whoever was behind him and lifting his fist to throw a punch.

Dean managed to stop the punch before it could connect. Standing before him was a girl. She let out a small squeal and raised her arms over her head. "Please don't hit me!" She whispered hoarsely.

"Lady, who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?" Dean said with anger. "I could've smacked you into tomorrow!"

Slowly she lowered her arms. "Felicity Morgan. I'm looking for my friend." She said, fright still masking her voice.

"I gotta tell ya lady, she ain't in here." Dean said, shaking his head and blowing out a long steady breath.

Felicity blinked her eyes several times and then a look of pure unadulterated anger began to cross over her face. "And I suppose you have a God-given right to be here?"

Dean shrugged. "Just trying to get a job done."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your job and you let me get back to mine then!" She gave Dean an ice cold stony glare and turned away to leave the building.

Dean cocked his head to one side and smiled. "Feisty little thing!" He mumbled.

Felicity turned on her heel to look at Dean. "Excuse me?"

"Nuthin'. Just making an observation." Dean's smile became wider.

"Damn it! You men are all the same! You judge people before you even really know them!" She pressed her lips firmly together in defiance.

"Hey lady, I ain't got any issues with you….." Dean began but Felicity cut him short.

"And for the love of God, stop calling me lady! Makes me sound like a wrinkled old woman! My name is Felicity!" She stamped her foot like a child, which caused Dean to try and hide a smile. "I saw that!" She said, pointing a finger at him. "As I said, you're all the same!" She again turned on her heel and proceeded to march out of the room leaving Dean shaking his head and wondering what had just gone down.

He didn't have long to consider much, when he heard a high-pitched scream from just outside the room.

Springing straight into action, Dean bolted through the doorway to see Felicity backed up against the wall of the building – she appeared to be bolted to the spot with what appeared to be a rather huge male spirit approaching her slowly.

Dean didn't hesitate as he ran straight toward Felicity, grabbing her around the waist and began dragging her away towards the Mansion. When Dean had put some distance between himself and the spirit, he slowed down, releasing his grip on Felicity's waist.

She immediately began to sag to the ground. Once more, Dean grabbed her around the waist. "C'mon now lad-," he stopped mid-sentence. "Felicity, don't you go down on me now!"

He once more began to drag her up the path until he noticed Sam running towards him. "Dean! What's going on! Who the heck is that?"

"This is Felicity Morgan and she's just had a close encounter with a exceptionally large spirit!" He adjusted his hold around Felicity's waist. "Could use a little help here Sammy!" Sam reached out and scooped Felicity into his arms.

"Let's get the hell outta Dodge!" Dean said, as they ran towards the Impala. He opened the rear door and Sam carefully placed Felicity onto the back seat.

Dean drove away from the Mansion as breakneck speed only slowing down as they approached the Motel.

Felicity began to wake up as they parked the car in front of their room. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Sam looking worriedly at her from the front seat. "Ah Dean, your new friend's awake." He said.

Felicity slowly sat up and blew out a long slow breath and rubbed her eyes as any color that she had, left her face. "I feel kinda sick."

"Oh no, not in my car you don't!" Dean said, turning to look at her.

Felicity glared at Dean. "You're just so charming aren't you?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled cheekily. "So I've been told."

Felicity opened the car door and got out. "I so do not need this right now!" She mumbled as she began to walk away.

Sam got out of the car and caught up with her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey wait up. Are you sure you're okay?" Sam's 'worry mode' kicked in.

Felicity turned to look at Sam. "Well you really wanna know? No! I'm not alright! In fact, I'm far from it! First off, I'm persuaded to move to this small country town from the relative safety of the city! Then my best friend goes and vanishes on me and now I think I'm losing my mind with what I just saw! So what do you think?" Tears of anger began to fall.

"Look, why don't you come inside and take it easy." Sam said quietly.

Felicity wiped her tears away with the heels of her hands, slumping her shoulders in resignation. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before all of this happened."

"You're probably feeling pretty mixed up right now but perhaps if we could talk we might be able to help you." Sam said. Sam gently guided Felicity back towards the motel room, where Dean was waiting at the door.

Sam led Felicity to a chair and then sat down opposite her whilst Dean literally threw himself down on one of the beds and began to study Felicity. She was a petite thing with a fine figure. Underneath her swollen, red eyes she was attractive and her short, deep red hair completed a nice little package.

Felicity began to tell her story. Karla and herself had moved from Seattle to Kalispell as Karla had been offered a position of caretaker at the Conrad Mansion. They'd been living in town for about six weeks when Karla had been at work on night shift and had vanished without a trace. The Police had come to the conclusion that Karla had more than likely just moved on or became a victim of someone passing through but Felicity knew that Karla would never leave her like that. Besides, both of them didn't have any family anywhere, so where did she move on to? And as for falling victim, she just didn't want to go there. Felicity had been out to the Conrad Mansion on several occasions but had come up with nothing.

"All I wanna do is find out what happened to Karla. The police just closed the case! They didn't try very hard to find her!" Felicity said, wiping away more tears.

Dean grunted. "I tell ya, police just seem to get in the way!"

Felicity looked from Sam to Dean in turn. "What is it you guys do?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Felicity pursed her lips in contemplation. "I'm at a certain disadvantage here. You know me but I sure a heck don't know who you are. For all I know, you two could be a couple of crazy killers!"

Dean gave a small chuckle. "If we were killers, you should be dead by now."

Sam frowned at Dean. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're actually here to investigate your friend's disappearance."

Dean continued. "And that spirit that was bearing down on your earlier, bad dude. Very bad dude. That's the kinda things we get rid of."

Felicity shivered at the thought of what nearly happened to her earlier. "What a nightmare!" She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"What say we get you home and we meet up tomorrow?" Sam said.

Felicity looked at Sam and smiled. "That sounds fine."

Dean got off the bed and grabbed his car keys. "C'mon I'll drive you home." Dean led the way out to the car.

At the door of the motel, she turned back to Sam and smiled. "Thanks Sam."

He returned her smile. "Sure. Anytime."

Felicity gave Dean directions to her small home on the outskirts of town.

Dean turned off the Impala's engine. "We'll be around tomorrow to talk some more."

Felicity sat staring straight ahead. "Thank you." She said in a small voice. Dean turned to look at her. "Who knows what would have happened earlier if you weren't there."

A small smile played on Dean's lips. "All part of the job ma'am." She leaned across and kissed him lightly on the cheek and then got quickly out of the car and scurried towards her front door.

Dean waited until she was safely inside before starting up the Impala and heading back in the direction of the Motel.

**Many thanks for reading - could you please leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning saw the brothers pulling up in front of Felicity's home where she was sitting on the front verandah waiting for them. She climbed into the back seat of the Impala.

"Morning." She said, smiling warmly.

"Hey Felicity, how you feeling?" Sam said, turning around and returning her smile.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't get much sleep last night but…. I guess I'm doing okay." She replied.

Dean didn't turn around or say a ward but watched Felicity in the rear view mirror where his and Felicity's eyes met. Felicity shifted her eyes away and turned back to Sam. "So, what's the plan for today then?"

"We're gonna take you back to the Conrad Mansion so you can get your car. Then, we'll take if from there." Sam replied.

Through the entire drive out to the Conrad Mansion, Dean sat quietly; his eyes only on the road.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

As Felicity walked towards her car, she noticed the day caretaker of Conrad Mansion, George Radinski, just saying his farewells to the first tour group to complete the viewing of the Mansion and its grounds.

Felicity quickly ran back to the Impala and rapped on the driver's side window. Dean wound down the window whilst Sam reached for the volume on the cassette deck.

She jabbed her finger repeatedly toward the old man entering the Mansion grounds. "That's George Radinski! He's the last person that saw Karla before she disappeared!"

Dean turned off the engine and both brothers exited the vehicle and looked toward the disappearing figure of the caretaker.

Sam turned to Felicity, "You go on home and we'll go and have a chat with him and catch up with you later."

Felicity looked from Sam to Dean with the same stony glare Dean recognized from their first meeting the previous night. He turned to Sam and mumbled, "Sammy, this ain't gonna be pretty."

Sam scowled back at Dean. "What?"

That was when Felicity blew her stack. Through gritted teeth she said, "You expect me just to go on home like a good little girl and sit and wait there for my lifesaver and his trusty sidekick to come and fill me in on what's happening! Bull! No way! Just ain't gonna happen!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "See?" Dean said. "Told you she was a fiery little thing."

Felicity grabbed Dean's jacket. "Don't you dare speak as though I'm not even here! Just don't you dare!"

Dean pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Okay, okay. You win……this time."

Felicity released his jacket and stood very still, her eyes travelling from Dean to Sam and back again several times. When she spoke, her voice was very calm and low, "I haven't won anything; I've lost my best friend and I need to know what happened and where she is. So please, do not patronise me. Okay?" She turned and began to walk away towards the Mansion.

Dean looked sideway at Sam. "This is gonna be fun."

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

The three of them entered the Mansion, spying George sitting at his desk completing some paperwork. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and a with a smile of recognition on his face said, "Felicity! Nice to see you!"

"Hi George. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine that have just come in from Seattle. This is Sam and Dean. They've come to help in the search for Karla."

Dean reached into his pocked and produced a fake police ID. Before George could get a good look at the ID, Dean had it closed and back in his pocket.

"Ah George," Sam began, "We'd just like to ask a few more questions regarding Karla's disappearance. I believe you were the last person to see her?"

George looked at Sam and said, "That's true but I've already given my statement to the local police."

"I understand that George, but we're doing this as a special favor to Felicity. Any further information you could give us, may be beneficial to helping try and locate her."

George shrugged, "I'll tell you again but I don't see how it's gonna help any. When I came off duty at 8pm, Karla was just getting ready to start her shift. We said a few words to each other – y'know general chit-chat and I left to head on home. That's about it."

"And there's nothing else you can remember about that night?" Dean asked.

"Now come to think of it, just before closing time, I did hear some strange noises coming from one of the upstairs rooms." George said.

"What sort of noises?" Sam asked.

"Kinda hard to describe really. Sort of a moaning sound." He said. "Like someone was in a lot of pain. I guess it was just the wind though. After all, it's a mighty old building."

"Well thanks again George. We'll catch up soon." Felicity said.

"Yeah you do that Felicity. In fact, Joan wants you to give her a call. She'd like to have you over for dinner soon."

"Thanks George, I'll give her a call." She smiled.

The three of them left the Mansion and proceeded back to their cars.

"_Sort of a moaning sound. _I'm thinking we're gonna be back here later on tonight." Dean said.

"I'm coming too." Felicity said.

Dean sighed. "What is it with chicks and red hair?"

"It would be much safer for you to wait at home for us. There's no telling what we may come across." Sam said.

Felicity made a small strangled sound. "I will be here tonight whether you like it or not! I am so sick of having to justify myself!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Okay, we'll pick you up after dark." Dean said. "Until then, why don't you just stay out of trouble?"

"What is your problem Dean?" Felicity said, trying to control her emotions. "Were you born in a bad mood? Just don't take your problems out on me all the time, okay?" Felicity turned on her heel and made her way to her car. With tears of anger and frustration clouding her eyes, she fumbled for her keys before dropping them several times. On the fourth attempt, she gave up. Throwing her arms in the air, she walked away from her car towards a bench on the outskirts of the car park and sat down heavily.

Sam and Dean had watched the whole saga unfold. Sam went over to Felicity's car and picked up her keys and walked over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her, handing her the set of keys.

"I just wanna go home and go to sleep and when I wake up, everything should be back to normal." Felicity said in a small voice.

"That's not gonna happen." Sam said.

Felicity turned to Sam, as the tears coursed down her cheeks. "It's just not fair! If Karla doesn't come back, then I've got nothing!"

"We'll do our best to find her for you. Y'know my brother means well, he's just got a weird way of showing it." Sam said.

"I know and I'm not helping with the way I'm acting either." Felicity said, wiping away her tears.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Felicity said, running a hand through her hair. Sam got up and went back to where his brother was waiting in the car. He climbed into the passenger seat.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Huh?"

"So, what's the problem?" Dean prompted.

"She's just upset, is all. Dean, you gotta be a little more sensitive! Her best friend is missing and all you can do is act like a jerk!"

Dean didn't respond. He just started the engine and guided the Impala out of the parking lot.

**I would really appreciate your feedback on my story!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was close to 9pm when they pulled up in front of Felicity's place where she was sitting on the front porch, waiting. She ran to the car and bounced into the back seat. "Evening boys." She said.

"Hey there." Sam turned in his seat and gave Felicity his best smile.

After that, the trip to the Conrad Mansion was a very quiet one.

Once parked a short distance from the Mansion, Dean turned to Sam, "Let's get this done shall we?" He then exited the car and went around to the boot.

As he opened it, Felicity's eyes opened wide. "My God! You've got a damned arsenal in here!"

Dean smiled and looked sideways at her. "Tools of the trade." He then reached for a gun and tossed it to Sam and reached in for a rifle; stuffing his pockets with salt rounds for himself then slammed the boot shut. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

They made their way around the back of the Mansion towards the slave quarters – the only sound being the soft crackle of the crushed gravel under their feet.

"Why don't you two check down there and I'll start up this end. We'll meet back here in 20 minutes" Dean whispered. Sam and Felicity made their way down the short row of slave quarters.

Each room Felicity and Sam entered yielded nothing of interest. Getting a little frustrated, Felicity let out a load groan. "This is so useless!" She whined. "How the heck are we gonna find Karla around here? There's nothing to show that she's even been here!"

"We just have to keep looking until we find something. I know you're frustrated but sometimes these things have their own time line."

Felicity's shoulders sagged. "Yeah, I know. I'm just being a pain I guess."

A small smile reached Sam's lips. "If it were me, I'd be a pain as well."

After half an hour they met up again with Dean; nothing to show for their searching.

"So, now what happens?" Felicity asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Perhaps we've missed something." Sam said. "Let's go check around the back of the Mansion and see if there's some other entrance or something."

"Why not?" Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The three of them walked up the side of the large house and around the back, keeping their torches directed at the ground ahead of them.

It was Dean that came across the covered up cellar doors under some dirt and leaves. "Well now, what have we got here?" He whispered. "Sammy, gimme a hand with these shutters." Between the two of them they managed to pry the rusty doors open. Sam shone his torch down the wooden steps but all that could be seen were plenty of cobwebs.

Felicity shuffled from foot to foot wanting to get into the cellar. "What are we waiting for?" She asked as she grabbed Sam's torch and began to climb down the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" Sam hissed as he grabbed for her arm. But before Sam could stop her from going any further, the steps under Felicity's feet began to creak and groan. She turned around and looked up at Sam, reaching out her hand towards him.

As Sam stretched and reached for her hand, the stairs began to crumble underneath her. Felicity's fingers missed grabbing onto Sam's by the barest of margins and she slipped from his sight. Sam grabbed Dean's torch and shone it down into the cellar. Nothing could be seen except a cloud of billowing dust.

"Damn it!" Dean said. "What is it with her? She just won't listen!"

"Felicity!" Sam called. No response. "Felicity!" He called again. Still no response. A third time. "Felicity!" This time, a weak groan was heard. "I'm going down. " Sam said.

"Sammy, be careful." Dean said, taking the torch and shining it down to the floor below. Sam let his body over the side of the entrance and let his body drop down several feet below. Dean threw the torch down to him and commenced his own climb down.

Sam shone the torch around and made out the vague shape of Felicity lying under a pile of broken wood. He raced over to her, throwing the pieces of wood away.

Felicity turned over and slowly opened her eyes to look at Sam "I guess that was pretty stupid huh?" She muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked.

"Hit my shoulder on the way down but I guess I'll live." Felicity replied. Sam helped her to her feet.

Felicity looked at Dean. "Don't you dare say anything!" She warned him. Dean put his arms up in surrender before leaning down to retrieve the other torch. He tapped it several times and then gave up, concluding it was not going to work.

The three of them began to look around, noticing another doorway on the other side of the room. Dean tried the handle and it turned easily. He slowly pulled the door open and peered through into the next room. "Hand me the flashlight." He said reaching back. Sam placed it into his hand.

Before Dean could shine it into the room, several wooden torches along the wall seemed to flame up by themselves.

All three of them began to look around, not knowing what was happening.

The next thing Dean knew, he was being physically pulled into the room and thrown against the far wall with a heavy thud – hard enough to know the breath out of him.

"Dean!" Sam called out entering the room, but he too was flung across the room and landed next to Dean.

Felicity stood in the doorway, too frightened to move – fearing she would be the next to be thrown against the wall.

Sam and Dean were struggling to their feet and were once again thrown against the wall. This time, being pinned there by an unknown force.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity caught movement. She turned and came face to face with Karla. With a sharp intake of breath, she reached out to grab her arm, but Karla took a step away from her.

"You shouldn't have come here." Karla whispered, her face expressionless. "He will make you pay."

Felicity took in the sight of her friend, not liking what she saw. Karla was pale, her clothes dishevelled and torn, her eyes bloodshot with a vacant stare.

"My God Karla! I've been so worried! What the hell happened to you? Where have you been?" Felicity threw the questions at her friend.

From where Dean was pinned against the wall, he could see that Karla was not herself. "Felicity!" He yelled. "Stay away from her! She's possessed!"

Felicity turned towards Dean and Sam and gave them a disbelieving look. "Huh? What do you mean! This is Karla! She's alive!"

"He's right Felicity! That's not the Karla you knew!" Sam said through clenched teeth, trying with all his might to release himself from the force that was holding him and his brother captive.

Before Felicity could turn back to face her friend, Karla's arm snaked around her throat in a vice-like grip and Karla started to drag her back through the open doorway. Felicity began to kick and squirm, trying to free herself.

Both Sam and Dean doubled their efforts to try and free themselves but had no impact on the invisible force pinning them fast to the wall.

Felicity intensified her struggles to free herself from Karla's grasp as she was dragged back through the doorway. Dean and Sam could see the two women silhouetted in the doorway seconds before the door slammed shut with a thud that sounded loud enough to splinter the frame.

As the diminishing sound of the slamming door began to fade, both brothers were released from the invisible force and fell to the floor.

"Sam! You okay?" Dean asked, his green scanning the floor for his shotgun.

"Yeah. You?" Sam responded.

"M'fine. C'mon!" Dean found his shotgun close by and scooped it up and as he hastily made his way to the door, with Sam close behind.

Dean grabbed and twisted the handle but the door did not budge. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Let me try." Sam said, as he readied himself to charge the door with his shoulder. After several attempts, the door stayed firmly in position.

"This ain't working Sam!" Dean said.

"Ya think?" Sam said, rubbing his now throbbing shoulder. Sam them reached for his gun tucked into the back of his jeans. "Lemme try this." He took aim at the door handle and began to fire a full clip at it.

Please leave me a review...pretty please...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After several shots at the handle, the door finally gave way. Dean kicked at the door and slid though with his shotgun at the ready. The brothers scanned every corner of the room but there was no sign of either Karla or Felicity.

Dean's brow furrowed. "Son of a ….. where the hell did they go?"

"I can't see them getting out the way we came in." Sam said looking up at the cellar door entrance. "There's gotta be another way out."

They began to scour around the small room until Sam came across a trap door on the floor. He pulled at the handle and the door opened easily. He shone the torch down the small descending tunnel, picking out mossy covered walls and not much else.

"Looks like it's down the hatch we go then." Dean said, handing Sam his shotgun. Once at the bottom, Sam threw down the gun and torch, then began to climb down himself.

Once at the bottom of the shaft, they made quick progress up a tunnel which ended in another wooden door.

"What's with all the doors in this place?" Dean tried the handle and the door slowly opened.

They slowly made their way into the dimly lit room. "What is this place?" Sam asked in a whispered tone.

"Looks like some kind of torture chamber." Dean responded, as he walked over to where a set of chains were fastened to the wall. "Someone's a very sick puppy." He mumbled.

"Dean! Behind you!" Sam yelled.

Dean turned around to find Karla running from the shadows at him with a knife. Dean tried to weave away and dart out of the way but Karla had the surprise factor and ran the knife into his right side. With a groan, he collapsed to the floor – the pain searing through his body.

Sam raised his gun and levelled it at Karla as she stood over Dean ready to run the knife into him again.

"Karla!" Came Felicity's strangled cry. Karla turned her blank eyes to stare at Felicity, giving Sam enough time to close the distance and crash tackle her to the ground – both of them connecting with the wall heavily.

Sam struggled to his feet, his vision blurred from where his head had hit the wall as Karla lay unmoving. Walking on unsteady feet, he made his way over to his brother and knelt down beside him. He turned Dean over and gently pried Dean's hand away from the wound in his side.. Blood was quickly staining Dean's t-shirt. "Damn it Sammy she got me!" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Hang in there Dean!" Sam said as he began to pull Dean's t-shirt up to inspect the wound inflicted by Karla.

Felicity, meanwhile, had made her way over to where Karla lay in a crumpled heap in the corner. "Oh jeez Karla! What the hell's happening?" She whimpered, sweeping a lock of her blonde hair from her face. Karla's eyes flew open and her hands reached out for Felicity and physically pushed her away and across the room. She rose to her feet and approached where Sam was kneeling over his brother.

Karla grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and with a deep-throated growl, pulled at him, sending Sam flailing backwards. She then turned and levelled a kick at Sam which struck him in the stomach. With a grunt, Sam doubled over. "You were warned." Karla said as she levelled another kick at Sam. "You will die." Her foot connected again.

"Hey bitch!" Karla turned and came face to face with Dean, who had struggled to his feet and had his shotgun levelled at Karla. Dean pulled the trigger and fired a round of rock salt at her. Karla once more fell down in a crumpled heap. Dean dropped his shotgun and holding onto his wound, made his way over to his brother. "Sammy!" he carefully knelt down beside him.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and began to focus. "What happened?" He said sitting up.

"You just got taken out by a girl." Dean said with a grimace.

Sam looked his brother's wound, noticing the blood seeping through his fingers. "We gotta get that seen to."

"Think we've got a bigger problems than that right now –like, how do we get outta here?" Dean said, as they both struggled to their feet.

Felicity was also getting to her feet, using the wall for support. She rubbed her forehead where a large bruise was already forming. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Must be another way out somewhere." Sam said, as he began to scan the walls for another possible exit with the torch in hand. Sam let his free hand wander over the rough wall surface until he noticed a loose brick. "I think I've found something." Sam pushed harder on the brick until it fell through to the other side. He shone the torch though the small opening but was unable to discern anything. He began to push on another brick and found that it easily fell away also. After pushing several more bricks through, the opening was wide enough for Sam to put his arm through, once more shining the torch to reveal an ancient set of hewn stone stairs leading upwards.

"Found a staircase." Sam said turning to the others.

Felicity stepped forward. "Let me help you." She said beginning to forcefully push against the bricks.

After several minutes, a hole was wide enough for them to climb through. Sam went through first, followed by Felicity. Dean stopped just short of going through and turned to look back at Karla. "Any ideas what we're gonna do about her?" He asked.

"I could stay with her." Felicity offered.

"And when she wakes up and begins to toss you around like a pinball again, what happens then?" Dean said.

"Oh! I don just don't know anymore!" Felicity said with anguish.

It was then, that a low moan was heard coming from Karla. Sam shone the torch onto her face, just as her eyes fluttered open.

Felicity was in two minds as to whether she should go to her friend or run away as quickly as she could the opposite direction but her feet seemed welded to the floor.

Karla slowly sat up and grabbed at her head as Dean stood protectively in front of Felicity, pointing the shotgun in Karla's direction.

Karla's eyes turned into saucers when she noticed Dean and Sam standing in front of her, with guns pointed. "Who the hell are you and why are you pointing those guns at me? And where am I?"

Felicity stepped around Dean when she heard the normal tones of Karla's voice. "Karla?" She asked in a whispered tone.

"Flick? What….what…I….I…I….what the hell is going on? Are we dead?"

A small smile spread over the Felicity's face as her friend used her nickname. She covered the short distance to her, kneeled down and took her in an affectionate embrace. "You're you!" She squealed. "God! It's good to have you back!"

"Have I been somewhere?" Karla asked

"You've been missing for 11 days girl!" Felicity said, holding Karla at arms length to look at her.

"Missing? No! I came to work on Saturday……. And now I'm here?" Karla's confusion was growing.

"Today's Tuesday – over a week and a half later!" Felicity explained.

"Ah, I hate to break up this touching reunion, but we're getting outta here and I figured you might like to join us. But perhaps you just wanna stay here and catch up." Dean said dripping sarcasm.

Sam looked sideways and frowned at his brother's sarcastic tone. "Dean, enough!"

Dean looked back at his brother and said, "Well, hello! Bleeding! Remember? Knife wound!"

Sam was about to give a retort which died on his lips as he noticed just how pale Dean's face was and that his brow was glistening with perspiration as leaned slightly forward applying pressure to his wound. "Yeah, point taken. Let's move."

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

**_Could you please read and let me know what you think, thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They slowly made their way up the staircase; Dean went first followed closely by Sam and then Karla and Felicity at the rear. They reached the next level only to find another empty room at the top.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered looking around, a deep frown on his face.

"Guess we need to find another exit somewhere in here." Sam said beginning to look around the walls.

It was Felicity who found the exit in the shape of a sliding doorway. She happened upon the trigger to open it with her foot. "Ah guys, think I've found it."

Once more Dean led the way with the torch slowly transcending another flight of stairs coming face to face with a heavy wooden door at the top. He reached for the handle and to his surprise, it opened easily. He made his way through the door and found himself in a kitchen.

Karla came up beside him. "We're in the Conrad kitchen." She whispered.

"So how do we get outta here?" Dean asked as he leaned heavily against the wall. His face was now a mask of pain and sweat.

"I guess we go out the door." Karla said, walking towards the back door. She turned the handle and the door opened easily enough.

Sam looked over at Dean and smiled.

"Shut up!" Dean said with a sneer which turned into a grimace, his eyes fluttered as if he were about to pass out

"You okay Dean?" Sam enquired, taking the few steps to reach Dean's side.

"No but I think I'll live – perhaps – maybe " Dean said as he limped out the back door letting Sam guide him the rest of the way to where the Impala was parked out the front of the mansion.

"Keys." Sam said bluntly.

"I can drive Sam." Dean said.

"No Dean, you can't. Give me the keys now." Sam insisted. "Or do you want me hotwire the car?"

Dean reached into his pocket and took out the keys, tossing them to Sam whilst mumbling, "Why did I have to get such a pain-in-the-ass little brother?"

Felicity and Karla slipped in the back seat of the Impala and Dean slowly eased himself in the passenger seat.

"Okay, where is the hospital?" Sam asked as he started the car up.

"Hospital?" Dean asked.

"Yeah hospital Dean. You need to see a doctor – in fact, we all need to see a doctor." Sam said, glancing down at his brother's blood soaked top.

"He's right." Felicity said from the back seat. "I've got a real bitch of a headache." She gently patted the large purple bump on her forehead. Both Sam and Dean turned to look at her. "Well! I have!" She responded with a deep frown.

Felicity guided them to the local county hospital. Upon arrival, they all shambled into emergency where Dean was taken immediately into an examination room for assessment and suturing, whilst the others were checked out in ER.

The nurse who was tending to Karla's injuries pulled the doctor aside and whispered, "Dr Borden, that's Karla Hartford – the girl who went missing earlier this month at the Conrad Mansion."

Dr Borden frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! Do you want me to call the police?"

"Yes, go do that now." He replied.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

Dean lay patiently waiting for the doctor to suture his wound. Although he was needled up with anaesthetic, he seemed to feel every jab of the suture needle as it pulled the edges of his wound together.

"All finished." The doctor announced. "Just let me put a bandage on that."

Once the bandage was placed over Dean's wound, the doctor left the room to find a bed for him for the night much to Dean's remonstrations that he didn't need it.

He sat on the side of the hospital gurney, pulling on his dirty, torn and bloody t-shirt. Suddenly, a shudder went through his body at the temperature in the room dropped notably. He slowly got off the gurney and began to look around the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a shimmering light beginning to form. As he watched, the light began to take on a form. After several seconds, the statuesque form of a masculine Negro dressed in tattered rags took a solid form. His hair was close cropped and greying at the temples and around his neck hung a noose.

Dean backed up a few steps coming into contact with the gurney as the apparition slowly shambled towards him. When he was within arms distance, he reached and out put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"_I'm not here to hurt you Dean Winchester." _The apparition didn't use his mouth to talk – he was in contact with Dean through his mind.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Dean asked.

"_My name is Saul. We need you to help us."_ He projected into Dean's mind. _"Many years ago, we were slaves belonging to Charles Conrad. He was a cruel and hard man. He would beat man, woman or child for any reason – sometimes he would have people executed for his pleasure and entertainment. His tolerance to his slaves was low. A cruel man in life and an even more cruel man in death."_

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean asked.

"_You have to stop him – you and your brother. He has been taking young girls from the town for some time now. He uses these poor souls as his own slaves until he tires of them and has them commit suicide in the most horrid ways_."

"Where do we find him?"

_"The Conrad family crypt is located at the Memorial Cemetery. For the sake of the town and its people, you must stop him!"_ Saul took his hand away from Dean's shoulder and before Dean's eyes vanished.

Dean was still standing staring at the space where Saul had been when Sam came into the room. "Dean? You okay?"

"I just had a visitor." Dean replied, his voice barely audible.

Sam looked at the door he had just come through and frowned. "I've been outside and no-one has come in. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and I know what we have to do." Dean said, grabbing his leather jacket.

Sam grabbed for his arm. "Dean, you should be resting! You'll re-open your stitches!" He said.

"Sammy, there's something more important that we have to do at the moment. I was just visited by the ghost of a guy called Saul. He told me that Conrad is behind all the disappearances. I know what we have to do. C'mon we gotta get to the cemetery."

"Okay, but afterwards, we come back to the hospital, okay?" Sam warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. C'mon!" Dean said shrugging off Sam's hand.

The brothers made their way out to the waiting room where they ran into Felicity and Karla. Felicity intercepted Sam, "They called the police and they're on their way here! What do we do now?"

"C'mon." Sam said as he followed Dean out the main hospital doors.

"Flick, shouldn't we wait here for the police?" Karla said as Felicity grabbed her arm and began to drag her through the doors.

"Tell me Karla. Do you want to try and explain all that's happened to the police right now?" Felicity said as she ran to keep up with Sam and Dean. Karla didn't answer – she just jogged along behind Felicity.

"Sammy! Keys!" Dean said. Sam tossed the keys to his brother. Dean slid cautiously into the driver's seat, taking care not to pull at his stitches.

The four of them climbed into the car and left the hospital parking lot in a squeal of tires.

"Where are we going?" Karla asked.

"Point me in the direction of the Memorial Cemetery." Dean said, as he took the corner a little too fast.

"Whoa! Easy tiger!" Felicity said as she disentangled herself from Karla. "Wanna get there in one piece!"

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

**_Please let me know what you think so far thanks._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Within several minutes of leaving the hospital grounds, Dean was screeching the Impala to a halt in front of the cemetery gates. Dean and Sam went to the boot of the car and began to rummage for the necessary tools to rid the town of Charles Conrad once and for all.

Karla eyed the equipment with fear. "What the heck is all that for?"

"We'll explain later." Dean said, handing Felicity another flashlight. "C'mon, let's get moving."

"Uh no…. I think I'll stay here." Karla said in a small whisper. "I've had enough excitement to last me a couple of lifetimes." But only Felicity heard her quiet response.

She turned to her friend, "Karls, this has to be done. I don't know what has to be done, but…." She shrugged.

"You can do this without me. You know you can" Karla said as her bottom lip began to tremble. "You're stronger than me Flick. I'm just a weak pile of jello and besides, I feel sick to my stomach."

Felicity took her friend's hand. "I'm so sorry Karls. You've had a rough trot haven't you and you're all up in the air about all of this. You just wait here for us. And when we get back, I'll take you home and you can have a long hot bath. How does that sound?"

"At the moment, I'd settle for just going home and drinking a whole bottle of booze." Karla said as silent tears coursed down her cheeks.

Felicity encircled Karla in her arms and held her as she cried for a short time. She then settled Karla in the back seat of the Impala and went to join the brothers.

She shone the torch onto the ground before her, following the path that led to the center of the cemetery and the Conrad mausoleum. She could make out the halos of light from the torches that Sam and Dean held and angled towards them as her ears picked up the sounds of someone trying to smash their way into the crypt.

As she approached, Dean turned to her, 'Where were you?"

"Had to see to Karla. She's a kinda freaked out and a little upset right now." Felicity said defensively. "Didn't know you actually had missed me."

A small smile played on Dean's lips. "Think we need to talk about that later, perhaps."

"Perhaps." Felicity said with a smile of her own. _How did he do it?_ She thought. _He's so damn annoying but….. this guy had something that just intrigued the heck out of her and besides he was just too damn good looking….. in fact, so was his brother._

Sam stopped pounding the lock on the door with his shovel and turned to the both of them. "Do you think you could keep the light pointed in the right direction?" He asked with frustration at his brother's blatant attempt to entice Felicity.

"Easy there Sammy. You'll have your time to shine." Dean replied, pointing the torch onto the crypt door. A few more blows and Sam had the lock broken on the crypt.

"Now let's get that creepy-ass bastard and finish him off." Dean said leading the way into the crypt.

Shining the torch around, they could pick out several marked urns and also coffins. They located Charles Conrad's coffin. After breaking the seal on the coffin, Dean leaned over and slowly pushed open the lid.

"Ah, I think I'm gonna go wait outside." Felicity said, feeling the bile begin to rise and burn in her throat. She turned on her heel and made a hasty exit. Once outside, she leaned heavily against the side of the crypt, her eyes closed and sucking in large gulps of air.

She felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes expecting to see Dean, Sam or Karla but was struck dumb when she came face to face with the ghost of Charles Conrad. She tried to scream but nothing would come out.

Conrad had a malicious evil smile on his face as he began to drag Felicity away. That was when Felicity found her voice and let go with a loud wailing scream.

Back in the crypt, Sam and Dean stared at each other at the sound of Felicity's scream and then made a hasty exit for the door.

Once outside, they saw Charles Conrad dragging Felicity who was putting a good fight trying to free herself from Conrad's spirit.

Sam didn't hesitate. He closed the short distance between them and hurled himself at Conrad's frame. As Sam flew through the air, Conrad vanished in a wisp of smoke and Sam hit the ground with a heavy thud along with Felicity who was released from Conrad's hold.

"Sammy!" Dean said, leaning down to check on his brother.

"I'm okay." He said, regaining his breath which had been knocked out of him as he hit the ground.

Dean then checked on Felicity – kneeling down beside her. She opened one eye and took in the sight of Dean leaning close to her. "I've died and gone to heaven, haven't I?" She muttered.

"Not quite." Dean smiled at her. "We'll maybe try for heaven later." He helped Felicity to her feet.

"Y'know this Conrad guy is becoming a real pain in the ass." Sam said, anger beginning to show on his face. "Let's get this finished once and for all." As these words left his mouth, he was physically thrown through the air coming to rest against a tree at least 30 yards away.

"What the…." Dean began but was then also hurtling through the air and landed with a bone-jarring crunch against the solid base of a statue. He felt his stitches tearing as unconsciousness took a hold from the heavy blow to the back of his head.

Once more, Charles Conrad appeared in front of Felicity. "You will be mine." He sneered at her. She slowly began to back away from him as his cold deathly fingers grasped at her upper arms.

Suddenly, Conrad's evil form dissipated into the dust as a loud shot split the air around her.

With wide-eyed terror, Felicity took in the sight of Sam standing 10 feet to her right with the shotgun in hand and still smoking. "Whoa!" The word came out of her mouth like a sigh. She then began to look around her; her eyes travelled to where Dean was slumped at the base of the statue.

Sam's eyes followed to where Felicity was looking and took in the sight of his brother's crumpled body. He dropped the shotgun and rushed to Dean's side as Felicity leaned over the other side of him.

"Dean!" Sam said, his voice full of worry as he eased his brother onto the ground.

"Is he okay Sam?" Felicity asked as she gently clasped Dean's limp hand in both of hers.

"I think we need to get him back to the hospital quick smart." Sam replied. "I'll have to get him to the car."

Felicity reluctantly released Dean's hand and wrapped her arms around herself in a self-comforting motion. "_What is that?"_ She thought to herself as she looked at her hand in the dim light of the cemetery. "Oh my God! Is that blood? Sam! I think Dean's bleeding!"

Sam lifted up Dean's blood-stained t-shirt. Dean's wound had re-opened and blood was seeping from the torn stitches. Sam lifted his still unconscious brother into his arms and then turned to Felicity, "Grab the gun! We're gonna need it!"

"What about the other stuff?" Felicity enquired.

"Just leave it! Just get the gun!" Sam said as he began to make his way back toward the Impala. His progress was slow and steady as he didn't want to make Dean's injuries any worse than they already were.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

Inside the car, Karla was looking out the window for any sign of the others when she spotted them heading in her direction. She got out of the car and held the door open when she realized that Sam had his unconscious brother in his arms.

Karla stepped away from the car door so that Sam could gently lay his brother onto the back seat.

"Oh my God Flick! What the hell's happened? Are you okay?" Karla bombarded questions at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay but Dean's not1 We gotta get Dean back to the hospital!" Felicity replied, the strain showing on her face as she made her way around the back of the Impala. She opened the rear door and tossed the shotgun and torch onto the floor. She gently lifted Dean's head, slid onto the seat placing his head onto her lap and lay her hand softly against his cheek. "Hang in there." She whispered.

Sam turned the ignition and gunned the engine. The seat next to him was empty and Karla was standing outside the open door to the Impala, her mouth agape.

"Karla! Get in the damn car!" Sam said, as his concern for his brother's welfare gave his voice an angry tone.

Without speaking, Karla hastily got into the Impala and slammed the door shut just as Sam took off with a squeal of tires.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

**_Could you please read and review...please??_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Felicity stared down at Dean, tears beginning to sting her eyes. She felt so guilty about all that had happened – it was all her fault. With the back of her hand, she quickly brushed away the tears before they made their way down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry this happened." She whispered. She shifted her eyes towards the front and met Sam's eyes staring at her in the rear vision mirror. She shifted her eyes quickly away from his, the guilt trying to consume her.

Sam made the drive back to the hospital, driving carefully so as not to jostle Dean and Felicity around too much in the back seat. He didn't want to cause his brother any more harm.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Sam jumped from the car without even turning off the ignition and ran straight into the emergency room, grabbing the first person he could find which happened to be a young male nurse.

"My brother! He needs help!" Sam said, dragging the nurse by him arm towards the exit.

"Okay sir, just calm down! Let me get a doctor." He extricated herself from Sam's grip and went to the nurse's station and picked up a phone, said a few hasty words and then came back to join Sam at the entrance. He then followed Sam out to where the Impala was haphazardly parked in the ambulance bay.

Karla had turned off the motor and now stood nervously peering into the back window of the car. When she saw Sam approaching with a nurse, she stepped hastily aside.

The nurse took one look inside and quickly turned to scan the entrance to see if the doctor was coming. He just happened to come through the doors at that exact moment followed by an orderly pushing a gurney.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked, efficiently taking over.

"My brother's been hurt. He's unconscious." Sam said, running a hand through his hair.

The doctor opened the door where Felicity was sitting. "You can come on out now young lady." He said softly, gently lifting Dean's head so that she could get out of the car.

Felicity slowly got out of the car and stood back as the doctor, nurse and orderly helped to get Dean out of the car as carefully as they could and once on the gurney rushed him straight inside with Sam, Felicity and Karla in tow.

They got as far as the treatment room where they were stopped from going any further by the nurse. "You can't come in here. You'll have to wait in the waiting area."

Sam sighed deeply, stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and turned away from the nurse. He slowly wandered back to the waiting area where Karla and Felicity were standing, huddled together.

Sam threw his lanky body into one of the uncomfortable chairs and slumped down, his face showing despair at the current situation.

After a long twenty minutes, Felicity couldn't stand the waiting any longer. She got up and strode to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how he's doing?" She asked.

The nurse gave her a half-smile. "Don't worry, the doctor will come and explain everything to you very soon." Felicity let out a long, slow breath and went back to her seat next to Sam. "I hate this." She said.

"Seems like I spend a lot of my time waiting in these places." Sam said, shifting in the uncomfortable, plastic chair. "Felicity, y'know this isn't your fault, don't you?"

Felicity let out a small snort. "Easy for you to say Sam. I'm sitting here feeling as guilty as if it were me that smacked Dean on the back of the head! I can't help but feel that if I hadn't of run into Dean back at the Mansion, none of this would have happened."

"Dean's gonna be okay and it's NOT your fault. Why do you think we were at the Conrad Mansion in the first place? It's not as if we were taking a moonlight tour." Sam replied.

At that precise moment, the doctor came through the doorway from the treatment room. "Mr Winchester?"

Sam sprang to his feet and covered the short distance to the doctor quickly. "Yeah."

"Come with me please." The doctor led the way back into the treatment room with Sam in tow.

Just inside the door to the treatment room, the doctor stopped and turned to Sam. "Your brother is a fighter, I'll give you that. We've re-stitched him and he's just regained consciousness. He'll seem a little groggy but he should be okay."

"Thanks doc." Sam said and turned to go to this brother. "Hey Dean."

Dean's eyes fluttered open and focused on Sam's face. "Sammy." He muttered.

"Shit Dean, you sure know how to get into trouble." Sam smiled.

"Trouble's my middle name." Dean said with a small smile of his own.

"I guess this time you're gonna be staying in here for a while." Sam said.

Dean scowled at the thought of having to stay in hospital. "Not if I can help it."

"Dean…" Sam said in frustration. "You need to rest up for a while! Try listening to the doctor!"

"Yeah, but not here." Dean replied. "Nurses here are okay but really not my type. Help me up Sam."

Sam lent his brother an arm. "You're a real pain the ass, you know?"

Dean shrugged. "So you keep tellin' me. Now go and check to see if we can get the hell out of here without anyone noticing."

Sam went to the doorway and scanned up and down the hall to check for any sign of staff. They only staff was at the nurse's station near the waiting room. "Just one nurse." Sam said, watching as Dean struggled into his jacket.

"You go keep her busy then." Dean said, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Dean!" Sam began to protest.

"Just go Sammy!" Dean said pushing him out the door.

Sam rolled his eyes and trudged over to the nurse. "Ah excuse me. Hi there. Could you help me?"

"Happy to, how can I help?" The nurse smiled engagingly at him.

Sam kept the nurse engaged in small talk whilst Dean managed to slip out the treatment room and outside to his freedom.

Felicity and Karla, seeing Dean walking past, got up and followed him outside. "Dean? What are you doing out of bed?" Felicity asked.

Dean turned to her with a sly smile. "Can't keep a good man down."

"You're crazy!" You know that?" Felicity said, a small smile playing on her own lips.

Dean leaned close to her and whispered, "Let's test out that theory later, shall we?"

"C'mon let's get out of here." Sam said emerging from the hospital. They climbed into the Impala. "Where to?"

"Let's go back to our place. I think we could all use a drink." Felicity said.

"Or two." Karla mumbled from the back seat.

The drive back to the house was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts about what had happened that night.

Once inside the house, Karla went straight to the bar and got 4 shot glasses and a bottle of scotch. She poured the alcohol and then handed around the glasses. Each of them downed the contents of the glasses quickly. Karla then held out the bottle for refills but only Dean took up the offer. Karla also refilled her own glass and the liquid in one hit and then flopped down on the sofa.

Everyone was silent for well over a couple of minutes until Felicity got to her feet. "Don't know about you all, but I'm starving. Think I'm gonna go rustle up some food."

"Don't worry about me Flick. I'm just gonna run a bath and go to bed." Karla said.

"Sam? Dean?" Felicity asked. "Hungry?"

"Yep, always hungry." Dean responded.

"Yeah sure." Sam said. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, you just stay there, I can manage." Felicity said making her way into the kitchen.

Felicity went to the fridge, opened it and stood staring at the contents. She decided on a stack of sandwiches and set to work. As she stood at the counter, piling the sandwiches on plates, it suddenly all struck her.

She quickly sat down on a kitchen chair as her legs turned to jelly, her hands trembling uncontrollably. She clasped her hands together tightly to try and stop the trembling. "Stopstopstopstopstop!" She said over and over as the tears coursed down her cheeks. Felicity put her head down on the table, feeling like her whole world was caving in around her.

A few seconds later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up and turned and looked into Dean's eyes as he knelt beside her. "Hey." He said quietly.

"I just got a little rattled is all." Felicity said, wiping her eyes. "I'm okay now." She got to her feet – her legs still feeling like jelly - and Dean stood up in front of her. "I need to finish the sandwiches….."

Dean took her hand and slowly pulled her towards him. His other hand snaked around her neck as his lips zeroed in on hers.

**I would appreciate any feedback you may have thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa, his long legs hanging over the edge and a throw cushion pushed under his head. It would have taken an earthquake to wake him at that moment.

Karla emerged from the bathroom with a billow of steam following her and saw the sleeping Winchester and tip-toed into her own room where she pulled down the covers of her bed and gratefully climbed in. As she waited for sleep to envelop her, Karla began to think about all that had happened to her over the past couple of weeks but she was asleep seconds later.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

Felicity found herself pinned up against the fridge, Dean pressed up against her and not minding in the slightest. She tugged at his T-shirt, pulling it from his jeans and then reached under and around his back; making sure to avoid his new sutures in his side, running her hands up and down, feeling the taut muscles under her fingers.

Dean's lips left hers and travelled down her neck, trailing small seductive kisses along the way, making Felicity feel weak at the knees and thanking Dean for his strong embrace.

"Remember we were talking about heaven? I think it's time we head on over there." Dean whispered into her ear.

Felicity took her hands from under his T-shirt and then took Dean's hand in hers, pulling him out of the kitchen. They stealthily walked past the heavily sleeping Sam and headed towards Felicity's bedroom.

Once the door was closed, Felicity turned and approached Dean, whispered, "Show me heaven." And softly kissed him.

After making love several times, Felicity lay with her head resting on Dean's chest. Her fingers traced circles on his muscled chest.

"So," Dean said.

"So?" Felicity asked, looking up into his mesmerising green eyes.

"So, did we get to heaven?" Dean smiled.

"Several times." Felicity returned his smile. She leaned down and began to plant small soft kisses on his chest, moving down to his stomach as Dean released a small moan. Her fingers came into contact with his freshly sutured wound. "Does that hurt?" She asked.

"Only when I laugh." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her face close to his.

"You're such a funny man aren't you?" Felicity said. "But seriously Dean, how do you and Sam do what you do? I get totally freaked out just thinking about it."

"Well, it's a long story and I wouldn't wanna bore you with it right now." Dean said, evading the question.

Even though Felicity knew that there was more to it, she'd let it go for now. "So I guess that now this job is finished, you'll be moving on then." She knew that this was a one-off thing between Dean and her but still, she felt her heart begin to speed up.

"Have to make sure that it's all over but yeah – in a couple of days." Dean replied.

"Well then, I guess we'd better make the most of the time we've got." Felicity said as she straddled Dean's body.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

Sam didn't know what had woken him up from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes and began to focus on his surroundings. He slowly sat up a feeling of impending chaos travelling through his thoughts.

He got up and made his way into the kitchen only to find it empty but plates piled high with sandwiches sat untouched on the counter.

He took one of the sandwiches and took a huge bite out of it, still feeling the tingling sensation that something wasn't right. He wandered back into the lounge room – sandwich in hand and glanced down the hall at the closed bedroom doors, knowing full well that his brother was sharing one of those rooms with Felicity and more than likely, wouldn't emerge until well into tomorrow.

As Sam stood finishing off his sandwich, one of the bedroom doors opened and Karla slowly emerged dressed in an oversized shirt. She seemed lost in her own world as she entered the lounge room.

"Oh!" She said, noticing Sam for the first time.

"Don't mind me." Sam smiled at her.

"Just needed some water." She explained heading into the kitchen. She came back out moments later holding a tumbler of water. As she began to disappear into her room, she suddenly stopped and turned back. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

Sam frowned and listened. "Hear what?"

"That noise." She slowly walked back into the lounge room, a deep frown etched on her face. "It sounds like someone screaming."

Suddenly, Karla's body went rigid and the glass she was holding dropped from her hand and hit the floor, spilling the water and smashing into tiny fragments that scattered across the floor.

"Karla?" Sam enquired, walking towards her. Sam took in the sight of Karla's face frozen with a look of complete horror etched on it. As he took hold of her arms, he felt Karla's every muscle was taut and ungiving beneath his hands.

"F…f….fl…." Karla tried to speak.

Sam couldn't believe his own eyes as Karla's eyes began to drop tears of blood down her cheeks and a trickle of blood began to seep from her nose.

A low moan was coming from Karla that seemed to resonate and get louder until she let out a full blooded wail. As the sound escaped from her, it was followed by a steady stream of blood, which ran down her chin and began to soak into the front of her shirt.

Dean was gently tracing light tender kisses down Felicity's neck when the sound of the breaking glass was heard. He stopped and listened.

"What was that?" Felicity asked, sitting up.

Dean didn't respond. He climbed out of the bed, pulling on his jeans and reaching for his handgun from the bedside table. "Stay here." He said.

"Like hell!" Felicity said, also climbing out of the bed and pulling on her dressing gown.

Dean rolled his eyes at her. "Just stay behind me okay?" Dean carefully opened the door of the bedroom at the precise moment that Karla let her long resonating wail go.

Felicity pushed by Dean and ran out the door. "Karla?"

"Damn it Felicity!" Dean said as he tried to grab her and hold her back. But she shrugged off his hand and continued down the hall.

When Felicity got closer to where Karla and Sam were, she noticed the look on Sam's face. "What's going on?" She asked. She came up beside Karla and took in the sight of her friend with blood gushing from her face. "Oh Lord!"

Karla turned and looked at Felicity. Felicity sobbed once and took a step backwards at the sight of her best friend with blood streaming down her face. She felt her throat restrict as if invisible hands had her by the throat. "Wha…" she began but the grip on her throat began to increase. She began to claw at her throat as she also tried to draw in life giving air.

Sam grabbed at Felicity and tried to drag her away from Karla but he also felt a vice-like grip around his throat.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Dean said as he grabbed Sam's arm. "Sammy?"

Sam looked at his brother with eyes like saucers and made a strangled sound. Dean turned to Karla. "Let them go!" He said through clenched teeth as he crash tackled her to the ground. At the precise moment they both hit the ground, the invisible hold on Sam and Felicity was released.

Felicity fell to the floor, gasping and Sam began to gulp in air.

But Karla had not finished. She scrambled to her feet and ran into the kitchen.

"Dean! Don't let her get away!" Sam said hoarsely as he ran towards the kitchen doorway and came to a complete stop that caused Dean to run into the back of him.

Karla was standing in the middle of the kitchen; blood still streaming from her eyes and mouth and a large carving knife clenched in both her hands and raised above her head. "You're all to blame! You should have left him alone! He's going to kill you all!" Karla then brought the knife down and swiftly buried it into her stomach up to the hilt.

From behind Dean, Felicity let out a loud scream. She pushed past the brothers and rang towards her friend. "Nooooooooooo!"

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

**_Please R & R thanks!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Karla fell to her knees her hands still wrapped around the handle of the knife. "Flick." She managed to say in a small voice.

"Oh Karla! No!" Felicity swailed as she knelt in front of her, placing her hands over Karla's.

Karla looked down at their hands and then turned her glazed eyes back to Felicity. "God Flick, what have I done?" She then tumbled sideways onto the floor.

The next thing Felicity knew, Dean was pulling her up and shepherding her away from her best friend whilst Sam grabbed a towel and ran to Karla's aid.

"Lemme go Dean!" Felicity screamed as she fought to free herself from Dean's arms. "Damn you Dean! Let go of me!" She began to fight even harder – slamming her fists into Dean's chest. She nearly got free of his grasp several times, intensifying her efforts each time to get back to her friend.

"Felicity, listen to me!" Dean took a tight hold of her shoulders. "There's not much you can do for her! Are you listening to me? Look at me! Felicity! Stop it!" Dean had no choice – he slapped Felicity across the face.

She immediately stopped struggling and stood completely still, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. She then turned and staggered from the room, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

Dean followed her as she threw herself down in front of the toilet and began to retch and cry at the same time. He stood silently behind her, waiting.

Sam came and tapped Dean on the arm, signalling him to follow him back out into the hall.

"Karla?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "She's gone."

"Damn it Sammy!" We've gotta finish this once and for all!" Dean said, pulling his hands through his hair.

"For sure. Let's get rid of this bastard now." Sam said, as he glanced back into the bathroom at Felicity, who was still slumped over the toilet.

"We can't leave her here with Karla's body. I'll get her dressed and we'll take her with us." Dean said quietly. He went back into the bathroom and knelt down next to Felicity, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Felicity turned her swollen, reddened eyes to him. "C'mon lemme help you up." Dean said. She let Dean support her back into the bedroom and sit her on the edge of the bed. Dean grabbed his T-shirt from the floor and quickly pulled it on. "Felicity, you need to get dressed and come with us."

"Go where? Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"You can't stay here." Dean said. "I want you to come with Sam and me. When you're ready, we'll leave." Dean hesitantly left the room; not sure if leaving her alone was the right thing to do.

Without another word, Felicity silently dropped her dressing gown and commenced to dress.

Dean joined Sam in the lounge room. He fell heavily into a chair.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't think she's ever going to be okay again Sam. She just saw her best friend kill herself. She's gonna be messed up for a long time." Dean replied.

When Felicity came into the room, both Dean and Sam stood up and looked carefully at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We have to go back to the cemetery and finish the job." Sam said.

"I-I-I can't go back there." Felicity said in a small voice; wrapping her arms around herself for comfort and took a few tentative steps backwards.

"Well, you're not staying here." Dean insisted.

Felicity's gaze shifted to the closed kitchen door. "What am I gonna do now Karla's gone? She was my family. I've got nothing now, nothing…." The last word trailed away to a whisper and tears began to fall down her cheeks as she turned her gaze between Dean and Sam.

Dean went to Felicity and encircled her in his arms – holding her tightly as she released her grief at losing Karla.

Sam quietly left the room and went outside to wait.

After several minutes, Felicity had cried herself out. Dean lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "We have to do this. It has to be finished." He said.

"I know." She said in a small voice. "But please don't make me go into that cemetery again." She pleaded.

"You can wait in the car; Sam 'n' me will take care of it." Dean hesitated before he spoke again. "For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry Felicity."

She took a deep shuddering breath before speaking, "I guess I'll just have to go on, won't I?"

Dean gently kissed her forehead. "C'mon, Sam's waiting for us."

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Dean asked Felicity for the third time.

"Yes, I'll be okay and I promise I'll be here when you get back." Felicity said, smiling but Dean noticed that the smile didn't reach her grey/blue eyes.

He ran the back of his hand down her cheek the turned back to Sam. "Okay, let's go."

They made their way back to the crypt, picking up the abandoned salt and fuel along the way.

Dean approached the open casket and began to pour the salt. "Your time is up." Dean said. "Sammy, gas." No response.

Dean heard a hoarse garbled sound from behind him. "Sam?" Dean turned to find Sam once more being strangled by the invisible ghost of Charles Conrad. "Damn it!"

Dean reached for the can of fuel and began to spray it over the coffin. He then struggled to find the book of matches in his pocket. His fingers finally closed on the matchbook. He struck at the matches and hastily threw them into the casket.

Sure that the flames had taken hold, Dean then turned his attention back to where Sam was lying on the floor of the crypt, barely conscious. Even in the low light, Dean could see that his brother's face held a blue tinge.

"Sammy!" Dean said, as he knelt beside him. Sam drew in a large shuddering breath and his eyes flew open "Sammy! Speak to me!"

"Dean." He gasped. "A little faster next time, huh?"

"Okay Mister Smartass." Dean smiled, helping his brother up. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

"No arguments from me." Sam said, rubbing at his neck.

They made their way back to the car, where Felicity was still sitting in the back seat. As she saw them approach, she climbed out the Impala, her gaze crossing back from Sam to Dean several times.

"It's over." Dean said.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

**_So, one more chapter to go_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**** – ****_Finale_**

Felicity spent the day before Karla's funeral, sitting in the middle of the lounge room floor, surrounded by boxes of photos. Each photo she looked at brought a memory flooding back.

There was the picture of both of them - large sombreros perched on their heads and fashionable cocktails in hand from their trip to Mexico. The next picture was of Karla surrounded by Christmas presents and wide grin plastered on her face and the photos went on and on and on.

At the sound of the doorbell, Felicity slowly got up and made slow progress to the front door. "I'm coming!" She yelled as the doorbell sounded again. She unlocked the door knowing who it was before she even opened it. After all, apart from the Police, Sam and Dean had been her only visitors.

"Hey." She said with a smile to the brothers. "Come on in."

"Thought perhaps you might need to go out for a while… y'know take a drive or something." Dean said, running his hand down her arm.

"You're both so sweet but you don't have to check on me every day. I'll be okay." Felicity said, heading in the direction of the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"Wouldn't say no." Dean said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Felicity retrieved two beers from the fridge and turned to hand one to Dean. Instead of taking the beer, Dean grabbed her wrist "I need to know that you really are okay. We're not gonna leave town until I know for sure that you're gonna be alright."

The plastic smile on Felicity's face began to falter and crack. "In time, I guess I will be okay Dean. I'm not gonna lie and say – yeah! I feel great! Because I don't. For now, I don't even know if I'm gonna stay here in Kalispell. I might even go back to Seattle. But wherever I go, I'll make the most of it – I have to."

Dean took the beers from her hands and put them on the table. "C'm here." He said, inviting her into his strong arms.

She took up the invitation and was content to be held in Dean's arms – her face pressed against his chest. After several minutes, she broke away from him. "Let's go join Sam."

They spent the afternoon in Felicity's lounge room, drinking beer and talking.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

As Felicity opened her eyes the next day, her first vision was of Dean. He was lying next to her, watching at she slept.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Hi there." She leaned forward and kissed him. "What time is it?"

Dean looked at his watch. "Just after 8."

The smile faded from Felicity's face. "It's time I got up and got things ready." She said as she sat up.

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed. "Relax, you've got plenty of time. Take it easy. Sam's coming by later and we'll all go together. Okay?"

"Honestly Dean, you and Sam don't have to do this." Felicity said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"No, we don't but we want to." Dean said, moving across the bed to kiss Felicity in the middle of her back which sent a small shiver through her body. Seeing the reaction, Dean began to trail kisses all over her back and then up to her neck.

"Okay, you win." Felicity said, turning around and letting herself be pulled back onto the bed by Dean. Once more, he began to cover her shoulders with small tantalizing kisses. "I swear Dean Winchester; if you don't go any further than this, I'm gonna go crazy!."

"Can't have a crazy woman in bed with me now, can I?" Dean smiled.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

An hour later saw Sam arrive with clothes for Dean to change into. Dean changed into his suit whilst Felicity also changed into her newly acquired black outfit for Karla's funeral. She hated wearing black.

Felicity sat at the kitchen table, hands wrapped around her mug of coffee. She looked up when Sam came into the room. He poured a mug of coffee for himself and sat down at the kitchen table opposite her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

She slowly shook her head. "I'm scared Sam. Really scared. I thought I could handle this but now I'm not so sure. Karla was the closest thing I have to a family. She's gone and I'm left here wondering what to do next. I feel like I want to just curl up in a ball and forget about everything."

Sam reached over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They drove the short distance to the church where a small group of people were gathered out the front – George Radinski and Hayley Morrison from the Mansion, along with the Police chief, Roger Hillier and his wife Rita who also ran the coffee shop that both Karla and Felicity had frequented during their short time in Kalispell.

A few quick greetings were exchanged before they all made their way inside the church. Felicity sat in the front row between Sam and Dean. She reached out and clasped Dean's hand in her own and then also reached for Sam's hand – feeling secure between the brothers.

The service was short – Felicity didn't want a long drawn out service. She knew that Karla would have said that a long sermon was enough to put you to sleep. Afterwards, the small party made its way to the cemetery.

As they stood around the freshly dug grave, Felicity looked up and could see the Conrad mausoleum in the distance and gave an involuntary shudder. Dean followed her gaze and snaked his arm around her waist.

As Karla's casket began to descend, Felicity threw a single white rose onto the top of it and whispered, "Stay safe my friend."

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

Felicity didn't slept much that night. She found it hard to shut down her thoughts and just sleep. In the end, she gave up and just lay there looking up at the dark ceiling and listening the steady sounds of Dean's breathing.

At first light, she climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. As she finished off the last of her hot drink, Dean came into the room clad only in a pair of jeans. He leaned over and kissed her lips lightly.

"Coffee?" Felicity asked.

"Uh huh." He said, sliding onto a chair.

Felicity began to make the coffee and with her back to Dean, she said. "Dean, you're leaving today, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Felicity could feel a part of herself want to run over to Dean and throw herself at him and scream that he couldn't leave her but she knew that this wouldn't happen. She was too strong to let herself get emotional like a silly school girl. Dean and Sam had a job to do and it wasn't her place to get in their way.

When she finally got the courage, she turned back to Dean with coffee in hand. "Here ya go." She said, placing the cup in front of him, running her hand up his arm and walking out the room. She made it to the bathroom and locked the door before a sob escaped her. She grabbed a towel and pushed it to her face, stifling the sobs that were continuously escaping from her.

After several minutes, she managed to get herself under control. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She hissed at her reflection.

There was a tap on the bathroom door, "Felicity? You okay?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm okay. Just gonna have a shower, won't be long." She replied reaching for the hot water tap and turning it quickly.

A little over an hour later, Sam arrived.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye." Felicity said as she walked to the front door. Without turning around, she walked outside and down the path to where the Impala was parked. She stood staring at the car, her arms folded as if warding off the cold.

Sam came and stood in front of her. "Felicity, you take good care of yourself, okay?"

"I will, I promise." She smiled up at Sam. "Gimme a hug." She said and threw her arms around his waist.

Sam released her and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then climbed into the front seat of the Impala.

Dean was closing the boot of the Impala as Felicity turned to him. He closed the distance between them and reached for her hand. "Think you'll ever be back this way again?" She asked.

"You just never know." Dean smiled. He encircled her in his arms and softly kissed her.

Before he could let her go, she hugged him fiercely. "You and Sam just keep yourselves safe, you hear me?" She said.

"I promise." Dean replied.

Felicity released Dean from her hold and gently pushed him backward. "Go on, get out of here." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Dean climbed into the driver's side of the Impala and started the engine. With a wink, he pulled the car out into the street.

"Dean!" Felicity screamed at the big black car as it slowly gathered speed. The brake lights flashed and the driver's door swung open. Dean climbed out and ran the short distance back to where Felicity was standing in the middle of the road.

The embrace and kiss was deep and emotional. "We'll be back." Dean whispered into Felicity's ear.

"You'd better." She replied and she once again released him.

Dean walked back to the car and before getting back into the car, he raised his hand to her. She did likewise as the tears freely ran down her face.

"You ready to leave?" Sam asked Dean with a sideways glance and a smile.

Dean glanced into the rear vision mirror at Felicity as her frame got smaller. "This ain't a bad little town, y'know. Might even be back here again some time soon."

Sam smiled broadly, knowing what Dean really meant was that they would definitely be back through Kalispell again sometime.

**END**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
